Falling for the Enemy
by I am Loony Lovegood
Summary: In which Moriarty has a daughter, and Holmes has a son. Your typical girl-meets boy story, with a bit of a homicidal twist. Slight Sherlolly, Mainly OC/OC.
1. Preface

"This is gonna be hilarious." I whispered, dipping my gloved hand in the pool of blood at my feet as I completed my masterpiece.

"Are you sure this a good idea, Jill?" Sally asked. I rolled my eyes at her.

"We've already killed him. What else are we gonna do?"

"Be more careful? He's really smart Jill." I sighed.

"I want him to find me. He thinks he's so clever and I'm going to do what even my father couldn't do."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to destroy Sherlock Holmes."

* * *

"This is all so tedious!" I complained, straightening my tie as the high collar choked me.

"To act dull, you have to appear dull. Which means conforming to the school uniform." Sally reminded me.

"Bugger that." I popped the two first buttons out and loosened my tie till it hung down past my shirt. I unbuttoned the cardigan I had over it and let it hang loose around my frame. "It's very unlikely for Gregory Holmes to enjoy the look of a traditional school girl." Sally giggled.

"It's very unlikely for Gregory Holmes to be anything we've expected. You know his mother." I sneered.

"Oh, yes, that Molly Hooper. She may very well be the bane of my plan. Not to mention his stupid sister, Irene."

"You know I'll take care of Irene." she said, squeezing my hand. I looked at her and cackled.

"You just want to shag her." she shrugged.

"So what? It'll work."

"You think."

"Whatever. Shouldn't we be going?" I nodded.

"Uncle Seb!" I screeched, and a scowling, tall blond man suddenly towered in my doorway.

"Hi, daddy!" Sally said, skipping over to hug her father.

"Stop it, Sal. We need to get going." I pushed them both out of my way so I could get out.


	2. Chapter 1

Gregory Holmes first day of his new school was not going as planned, which bothered his sister a grand deal more than it bothered him. Not to say he wasn't annoyed, he just wasn't as obviously pissed as Irene was.

"Sister dear," he said in a bored tone, "Please do stop flinching every time we hit a red light. It's getting a mite annoying."

"If we weren't late, I wouldn't be flinching."

"We're only a few minutes late." her head slowly turned until she was staring him down with their mother's chocolate brown eyes, not being nearly as intimidating as she always hoped.

"A few minutes? _A few minutes?"_ she screeched, and for a second, Greg was almost sorry. But then she did what Irene usually did, and opened her mouth again. "You insufferable _twit,_ Gregory Holmes! We are at least ten minutes late, for a new school, and it's _all your fault!_" Greg's eyebrows raised at this.

"It is not my fault. I'm not the one who spent twenty minutes longer in the loo than she should have." Irene made a high-pitched sound of annoyance, huffed, and turned away to face the window again, not moving for the entire ride. Greg decided to enjoy the silence and deduce the person next to the car in every red light they hit.

* * *

When they finally got to school, Irene practically leaped out of the car to get to her first class. Gregory, on the other hand, lazily strutted into the school. He got to his first class ten minutes late, where the only empty seat was next to a girl with light blond hair and eyes so brown they were almost black. _17, eager to start school, wants to come off as nonchalant. Has raised expectations of this year, possibly to do with me. Obviously attracted to my appearance, knows nothing of my intellect. At least somewhat intelligent, as this is honors chemistry._ No longer interested with the boring-seeming female, he turned back to the teacher, who had resumed lecturing about...something irrelevant that he learned three years ago after glaring at him for a few minutes.

"Hi," the whispered greeting startled him slightly, but not enough to make an outward admission of it. He slowly turned toward the girl next to him.

"Hello."

"My name's Jill, you?" he raised an eyebrow, but answered.

"Gregory Holmes." she smiled, a slightly wicked looking thing, but he ignored it. She was, by first glance, at least slightly more interesting than the teacher.

"What are you doing for lunch today, Gregory Holmes?" she asked, still whispering.

"I will be sitting with my sister, most probably embarrassing her in front of any new friends she's made over the course of the day," Jill giggled.

"Oh. I was hoping I could sit with you. I'm new here, and you seemed to know your way around well enough."

"I'm new too. I just observe."

"Oh. Well, still. May I sit with you anyway?" her eagerness was...interesting. Even if it would only be so for a short amount of time.

"Very well," the wicked grin stretched into something that was downright terrifying.

"Brilliant."


End file.
